"I'm going to die" (NW Episode 4.4)
"I'm going to die" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Primeval:New World. It is Charlie Rickson's last episode and sees the return of Primeval characters Connor and Abby Temple,Kieran Coles and Matt Anderson. Also the episode was unique as it was told mostly from a first person perspective from Charlie. Synopsis As Charlie's operation arrives Jay becomes suspicious to he investigates and gets the A.R.C team involved. But why is the doctor helping Charlie,who is he and how is he connected to a Future Predator incursion? Plot At Charlie's apartment he wakes up get dressed and has breakfast they day for his operation has arrived. He arrives at Cross Photonics where he meets Matt Anderson,Kieran Coles,Abby and Connor Temple and is shocked by there presence but Jay says he asked them to come as admits his suspicions about the doctor and says he has done a background check on the doctor. Then the anomaly detector goes of and the Canadian and A.R.C teams leave to go to the incursion at a estate near the centre of Vancouver and they then see two children observing the anomaly then as one of them goes closer despite the teams protests and is grabbed through the anomaly by a claw which Connor imminently recognises. Then a Future Predator comes through the anomaly attacking the team but before it can do any proper damage is shot back through the anomaly by Abby and the anomaly is locked by Toby then a group of Project Magnet soldiers arrive and are ordered by Jay to search the estate and kill any future predators that are about,then Charlie goes back to the car followed by Jay who orders Charlie to take time of whilst he takes the operation but Charlie says no then as he gets an EMD out of the weapon case but is ordered by Jay to put it back and Charlie says no and as he walks away he spots the doctor that is operating to him and he follows him followed by Jay they then see the apartment he is in so Charlie knocks on the door and the two enter once he answers where the doctor introduces himself to Jay who is slightly suspicious about him then Jay gets a call and then orders Charlie to help and that leaves him and the doctor alone. At the anomaly Connor is getting data from the anomaly with Toby and they then see a vast decrease in the shards around the anomaly puzzling them. At the apartment the doctor discusses the details of Charlie's operation to Jay who then tells him if he is messing Charlie around he will regret it then the doctor briefly leaves the room and Jay does some snooping around and discovers that the man is in league with the Wise Woman and the doctor comes in and confronts Jay who tells him that he is using Charlie to get to the team and Jay figures out what he is up to and tries to leave but fails to leave when the doctor hits him around the head. In a nearby park Abby,Sonia and Kieran investigate screams they have just heard and discover a child unconscious and then see a bottle of alcohol and figure out the child was not attacked and drank the drink instead then as they move him they are attacked by a Future Predator but is run over by Matt and is killed instantly and Matt helps take the boy to hospital. At the anomaly Connor discovers that the shards tell how long the anomaly is open for and Connor realises that the anomaly is open for five minutes then he and Toby hear some roaring through the anomaly and then he goes through to discover fire engulfing the earth and the predators being attacked and then sees some Megopteran and some Mer creatures being burnt alive from the fire lit water and then realises that this future is being destroyed and that a new future is forming and goes back through where Toby tries to get him to talk but are attacked. In the doctor's flat Jay wakes up tied to a chair with tape round his mouth. Then the doctor answers the door and then removes the tape and tells Jay that he is the Wise Woman's brother in law Cheryl's husband and then says he will get revenge on the team by killing Charlie on the operating table which Jay figures out why the doctor paid for the operation,then there is a knock at the door and the doctor puts Jay's tape back round his mouth and answers the door to Charlie. At the anomaly Connor tells Toby what he saw the future being destroyed, Toby then asks what caused the apocalypse but Connor is not sure why the future is being destroyed but says expect a sixth future. Meanwhile Sonia,Mac,Sam,Howard,Kieran,Abby and Matt meet up and discuss what to do next and come to a decision that there is not Future Predators around anymore and join Connor and Toby where Connor tells them what he was and then Sonia points out where Jay and Charlie are. In the flat,Charlie asks what happened to Jay and the doctor makes up he left and Charlie believes him and leaves then asks if he can use the toilet then the doctor goes to the kitchen and Charlie heads to the toilet and then goes into one of the rooms and finds Charlie and untied him and removes the tape then just as they are preparing to leave the doctor stops them and holds up a gun. At the anomaly the Project Magnet guards arrive and the report to Sonia and say they do not know where Jay and Charlie are,then Connor comes up with and idea and asks Howard for either Jay or Charlie's phone number and he puts one of the numbers in the computer and locates Jay's phone to some flat and they investigate. At the flat Charlie asks what the doctor is doing and explains what he said to Jay and Charlie tires to lunge at him but is stopped by Jay the there is a ring at the door and the man says he will shoot one of the, if they so much as shiver. Then the doctor answers the door to discover it the team and Sonia explains who they are and asks if Jay and Charlie are here but the doctor says no then he is jumped by Jay and a shot rings out and hits Kieran in the leg. A day later Charlie arrives from home and Jay says Kieran will be okay and that he,Connor,Abby and Matt shall return to England in a weeks time and that the doctor is in prison then Charlie says he phoned up the clinic and his operation will still go ahead as planned. In three days time,Charlie is getting ready for the operation when he starts to wonders weather or not the doctor was the only one who was in on it and then he is called in for the operation as he leaves the bed the asks Jay one question "Am I going to die" but Jay tells him he will not die and Charlie then has confidence and then says "I'm not going to die". Three hours later Charlie is awake and the nurse reveals that the tumours has gone and he is back to being healthy. Two days later Charlie is discharged from hospital where he reveals he does not want to stay and then reveals a letter and says his mother has asked him to return to England and Charlie reveals he wishes to leave and work for the British team and Jay says he will accept his resignation and Connor says he will speak to Lester about joining them. Two days later Connor,Abby,Matt,Kieran and Charlie pack their bags and return to England and wave goodbye to the team then, once the team return to Cross Photonics Toby wonders about the future Connor saw then the detector goes of and the team head to a food testing factory. Characters Main *Jay Cross *Sonia Lawn *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan *Charlie Rickson (Last appearance) Guest *Connor Temple *Abby Maitland *Kieran Coles *Matt Anderson *Unnamed Doctor (Uncredited on poster) Creatures *Future Predator Setting *Cross Photonics *Charlie's flat *Housing estate *Park *Clinic *Airport *Fifth future (Cameo) Trivia *Much like the previous story which was a creature lite this episode however features the future predators a little bit more often. Gallery City.jpg|Connor sees the future city being destroyed S4p4.jpg|The poster for the episode Park.jpg|The Future Predator in the park Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World,Series 4 Episodes